


Fruit Salad

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Try it.  You might actually like it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Salad

Some days Gabriel thinks he fell for the wrong Winchester. Dean is the one with a fondness for anything sweet or chocolate. The man's passion for pie was bordering on obsession which Gabriel could fully endorse. Discovering how the cocoa bean can be transformed into chocolate was one of the best things the human race had invented, in Gabriel's opinion.

Sam certainly didn't share his brother or Gabriel's love of candies or chocolate. Instead, Sam preferred healthy meals, at least as healthy as he could get going from one diner to another. Salads, plenty of vegetables, fruit smoothies, even a glass of plain white milk. Though he doesn't really object when Gabriel will leave him a chocolate bar in his jacket pocket or a bag of M&amp;M candies in his duffel bag. And he does some very obscene things to a Cadbury Creme egg that had left Gabriel tackling him to bed and not letting him up for hours.

"You do know there is more to food than just candies and chocolate bars?" Sam asked one day, eating one of the Hershey kisses he'd found in his jacket pocket.

Gabriel looked at him in mock horror. "No, there isn't." Because really, there isn't. Especially when it involved last night, Sam bound to the bed and Gabriel licking maple syrup off him.

Sam ate another Kiss, tongue flicking out to clean the chocolate left on his bottom lip. Gabriel watched, making sure there were a few more kisses in Sam's pocket. He didn't quite pout when Sam ignored the rest of the chocolate and reached for the bowl of some sort of fruit sitting beside his laptop.

Sam held the bowl out to Gabriel. "Try it. You might actually like this."

Gabriel eyed the fruit, doubting anything could match the sweetness of a candied apple. He sighed dramatically and reached for a piece. Juicy sweetness explodes across his tongue, making Gabriel almost moan at the taste of it.

"What is this?"

Sam grinned at him, not quite smirking. "Watermelon. They're especially good when they're in season like now." Sam picked up a piece and ate it, juice running down his fingers. His tongue flicked out to catch the juice as he hummed in pleasure.

Gabriel's cock twitched at the sound, eyes locked on Sam's fingers as he picked up another piece, biting into it. More juice ran down Sam's hand, Sam now watching Gabriel, his eyes dark. Gabriel didn't quite whimper as he caught the image floating through Sam's mind. Him stretched out in bed as Sam straddled him, eating the rest of the watermelon, the juices dripping down Sam's fingers to land on Gabriel. Sam lapping up those juices much the same way Gabriel had with the maple syrup.

"Bed, now." He snapped his fingers, ignoring Sam's smirk as they tumbled onto the bed, with the bowl of fruit.


End file.
